Letters From Home and Abroad
by lanthir1
Summary: The letters between Hawkeye and his granddaughter, Alice Pierce, while she is deployed in Iraq.
1. Something Positive From War

**Disclaimer: I don't own MASH. But I do own Alice. She is my own creation but you can borrow her if you want.  
**  
**I am dedicating this story to Arnie, the only WW 1 vet I ever knew. I am also dedicating it to the 116th Cavalry Brigade National Guardsmen who are training to go to Iraq.  
**  
**Summary: Letters between Alice Pierce and her grandfather Hawkeye during her Iraq deployment.**  
  
Hawkeye sorted through the mail looking for a coveted letter from his granddaughter. They stayed in contact by email once in while but there was nothing like a real letter and or pictures. It was always a sure sign that she was okay. It didn't take him long to find what he had been looking for and he ripped it open to find a letter and two pictures falling out.  
  
_Dear Grandpapa,  
  
It's been awhile since I wrote you. Life here goes on as usual if you call 14-hour surgery sessions the usual. We help a lot of civilians here as much as possible to the best of our abilities. They remain thankful for our assistance in caring for the sick. I don't know what the media tells you but it's not all negative. There are a lot people here that are glad that we freed them.  
  
Just recently we had a man come in asking for help. His hands had been cut off while Saddam was in power. We were able to fit him with new prosthesis hands. He can use them just like real hands. It was wonderful to see the look on his face when he lifted a glass of water for the first time in 13 years. I have to that is a very positive outcome from this war. It all seems terrible and when I'm about ready to give up, I see a smile on a happy Iraqi's face and it melts my heart. It's good for me to be here. There is so much pain and yet there is a lot of happiness if you look for it.  
  
I miss you Grandpapa. It has been hard being torn from my family and friends. I keep pictures of you, Grandmama, the MASH gang, and many others. You and Granmama were always there for me. You took Dominic, Albert, and I in when Mom and Dad died in the car wreck. Thank you so much for all that you have done.  
  
I love you Grandpapa. Tell Grandmama that I love her and miss her. The pictures I have enclosed are that of the man with the new "hands" and you will see just how happy he is. Goodbye for now.  
  
Love,  
  
Alice_  
  
Hawkeye smiled when he looked at the pictures. The man seemed very happy with his prosthetics. He looked like he had just been given a new life. Alice was in one of the pictures helping him to try the prosthetic hands on. Maybe something good could come out of this lousy war. 


	2. A Letter Before Surgery

Disclaimer: I have never owned MASH. The book, movie, and TV series all belong to other people. Not me!  
  
**Thanks to Emily for finding my mistake. Constructive criticism is very welcome. Flaming and bashing also accepted but not well liked. Come one people, there are nice ways of telling people that you don't like their writing. Ultimately I love reviews.  
**  
Alice sorted through what little mail she had received. It had been backed up for at least a month. Her mail consisted of several junk mail notices, letters from her family, and another care package. Those packages were some of the best things you could get. You were very rarely able to have homemade desserts or even deodorant. Iraq was filled with destruction and progress. Children who couldn't go to school before now could. Yet there were a lot of soldiers and civilians being killed in terrorist attacks everyday. But the letter from Grandpapa would help considering he had his own war experiences.  
  
Ally,  
  
Your last letter was good to read. I hear so many negative things coming from Iraq that I rarely have the chance to think about anything positive happening over there. That man looked very happy with the prosthetic hands. I'm glad you and the rest of the 31st CSH could help him. I had the pictures copied and sent to the rest of the MASH gang. Igor has already responded and told me to thank you for doing something so nice in the middle of a terrible war.  
  
We all miss you here. Crabapple Cove has your picture hanging in city hall reminding people to pray for you. I was never much of a religious man until I came home from Korea. The nightmares forced me to turn to God. Don't let that happen to you. Keep him with you everywhere you go. There are no atheists in foxholes. It's very true. I've seen the most atheistic man begin to wonder if there is some greater power up there when they've sat in a foxhole under shelling.  
  
I hope you are taking good care of yourself. It hurt me a lot when you announced that you were deploying. But I've known you can stand up in the hard times. Don't let long surgery sessions get to you too much Alice.  
  
I love you,  
  
Grandpapa Hawkeye  
  
She smiled at the last sentence. If only he had told her that before she left. The alarms sounded as the choppers began to land near their Baghdad building. Wasting no time, she ran down the hallway to triage and start another long surgery session. Yeah, she was in the same war business as Grandpapa. 


	3. What We Do In Life

Disclaimer: Sure as hell don't own MASH. Maybe when hell freezes over I could own it but don't look for that to happen anytime soon. So get on with life.  
  
**A/N Please review! A review is always a good sign. Am I doing bad or good? Tell me.  
**  
It was two weeks since he had since sent his letter to his Granddaughter. Hawkeye always waited impatiently for them to come. Email was nice but there was nothing quite like a handwritten letter. Emails were just updates and a quick I love you at the end. The letters were much more personal and that was what he craved to hear from Alice. He was concerned about her health and emotions. They were always poured out before him in a letter.  
  
The mail was dropped and only one letter was in the box. It was from Alice. Bless her little heart. She hadn't waited to write back.  
  
_ Dear Grandpapa,_

_ I am always glad to hear from you. Yesterday we spent 19 hours in surgery. There were a lot of serious casualties but nothing that would kill them. Perhaps some of them would have been fatal in your day but not in mine. That doesn't matter though. We were just happy to hear that no one died today.  
  
Things are a little better now with government handover. It's the miracle we've been waiting for. I don't really know when I will be home. There is some talk that we might have an extension placed on our deployment. But you should know that I am doing this for my country willingly. These people deserve our help.  
  
I've seen so many Iraqis happy that we toppled Saddam Hussein and his regime. I know that many people have died but just as many civilians are dead as the soldiers. The street goes both ways not just one.  
  
I hope that you are not losing your sanity fight now. 'Cause if you are, go see a psychiatrist for me. Please! You could find out if Sidney is still alive. You haven't talked to him in ages. He could help if he is still living. I hope he is anyways.  
  
Grandpapa, I have to go. Choppers are fifteen minutes out. Bye for now.  
  
Love,  
  
Alice  
_  
He would never get over those last three sentences. They were so familiar to him. Memories poured through his head from all of times he had been through those terrible surgery sessions. Hawkeye couldn't count or remember how many or all of those sessions. There were just so many! Then he wondered what Alice did to handle all of her sessions. She couldn't drink the alcohol down like him. The army wouldn't allow it no matter what.  
  
Faraway, Alice Pierce finished another session in surgery. She went to her cot and cried before rushing to the bathroom to throw up. Her lunch poured out into the toilet before her unwillingly. Crying was the only way she could handle some of the pressures and several times it caused her to throw up. Grandpapa Hawkeye had become an alcoholic in Korea while Alice cried in Iraq. These times were very different.  
  
**_A/N In my opinion, I think that Hawkeye managed to get over the alcohol after the war. I might add that in another part of the story. Have patience with me and please review._**


	4. A Fourth Grader, AThank You, and Puppies

**Disclaimer: I looked up every auction I could think of and Mash wasn't for sale. So no, I don't own it and never will.  
  
A/N I believe that kicking Saddam out was a wonderful thing. If you want to know how bad Saddam was, go find an Iraqi refugee and talk to them. I did and they can tell some gruesome stories like relatives disappearing and never being seen again. Or how about how being tortured, being starved almost to death, having arms and legs cut off. Maybe you are getting the point. Just be glad that one of the world's worst dictators is out of power. I'd put him up there with Hitler. Please R/R!**  
  
Alice wandered back to her cot in the women's quarters. The room was finally somewhat cool. That is if you consider a low temperature of 87 degrees to be cool. She noticed the mail lying on her cot. Maggie must have put it there for her while Alice was in surgery. Her mail consisted of a letter from a little fourth grader, a thank you card from an old friend, and another blessed message from her Grandpapa. She read the fourth grader's letter first.  
  
_ Dear soldier,  
  
My teacher thinks this is a good way to be nice to you. She says that you are helping us by fighting over where you are. I'm supposed to thank you but I don't know exactly why. I don't know you but you are a good person. Please be happy that I wrote you. I'm sorry if I didn't spell something right.  
  
Derek_  
  
Alice giggled at the letter. She didn't blame him for being confused about what he was supposed to write to them. But at least he had tried his best. She read the card next.  
  
_Thanks for saving my life all those years ago when we were 13. Did I get the age right? Please forgive me if I'm wrong. Take care.  
  
Ellie_  
  
That drowning incident had happened 14 years before. She couldn't believe that Ellie would send her another thank you card all these years later. But then again, Ellie was always thanking her for saving her life. Where did all the time go? Grandpapa's letter would be read next.  
  
_ Dear Alice,  
  
I'm glad to hear that you are doing better. I was able to talk with Sidney only a few days before he passed away. The funeral was very nice. It was probably the happiest funeral I've ever been to. He was always a man that helped people through the toughest of times. We all remembered the happy and comforting times he brought us. I thought you would want to know. After all, he was the one who kept me sane after you joined the army.  
  
On a happier note, Spoony had her puppies. We have four black and two light brown. They are all healthy little critters. You were right about mutts. They are more likely to be healthier than a pure breed. Corey Johnson's dog has arthritis and his dog is only three. Spoony doesn't have anything like that. I will never know why you insisted that I name her that but she is a good mutt nonetheless.  
  
I was thinking over some things yesterday. Your last letter reminded me of Korea. When you talk of the positive things you see, it always reminds me of the little Korean children. Their smiles are what I remember most about that war. The good really does out weigh the bad. Maybe that's 'cause I block out the bad. Whatever it might be, those smiles were priceless. Thank you for reminding me of the good in people.  
  
I sincerely love you,  
  
Grandpapa Hawkeye_  
  
Alice was in wonder at the letter. It was time to make a phone call home. She hadn't her Grandpapa Hawkeye's voice since coming to Iraq. It would be nice to talk with him. And so Alice skipped down the hall to the phone and dialed up.  
  
"Hello" Answered the voice on the other side of the line.  
  
"Hi Grandpapa!" Alice squealed.  
  
"Ally, I'm glad to hear you." Hawkeye said happily.  
  
This would be one conversation that Alice would never forget or regret.  
  



	5. Pain to Remember

_**Disclaimer: Here we go again. I don't MASH. So no beating me up.**_

**A/N – I'm back! I've been trying to work so I can get in school and it takes up most of my time. So my updating is slow but please don't stop reading. Please review! Hope this isn't too depressing but it does bring out my personal pain.**

Hawkeye ran after the puppies in the hall. It had been a month since he had spoken to Alice and it was the conversation of his life. He knew how it felt to be stuck in a place so long that you begin to forget what their voice sounds like. It sounds pitiful but it really is true.

Spoony suddenly came bouncing up with the mail in her slobbering mouth. No matter what you said, she was always a good mama to her pups and great at fetching things. The mail was wet with dog saliva but it didn't matter when all but one piece was either a bill or just some junk notice about a local sale. It was another precious letter from Alice.

_Grandpapa,_

_You know how much I miss you. This is your second war experience but you are on the other side of the action. I am so thankful to your patience. Your father must have been very ripped up while you were in Korea and I'm sure you are the same right now._

_I won't argue about the horror of war but we can see light at the end of the tunnel. Things aren't pretty but I still manage to keep my sanity in a very fragile way. 'If Grandpapa could do it than I can too,' is what I always tell myself._

_Yesterday was quite a stressful day. We had a medic who tried to commit suicide in the latrine. We caught him in time before it was too late. But it was still a very close call. This was the hardest save I've had yet for my own pain. He nearly died! This young man left me with one burning question, what is it that can drive a man to fatal destruction? I may never know the answer. Let me tell you though, I want to live. I need to live. It's the essence of my existence. God help us all in this place!_

_I love you and I am reminded everyday that you love me too. Please pray for us Grandpapa. We need it._

_With all my sincere love and hope,_

_Alice_

Hawkeye looked at the letter one more time and thought about the young man in the letter. No names were mentioned but he knew the pain that this soldier had gone through. A tear slid down Hawkeye's cheek and landed on the floor.


	6. No Greater Gift

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mash. If you're looking to buy it, don't try me.**

_A/N – Thanks to my reviewers, you've given me a lot of good comment and I really appreciate what you've done with that. __I've always used my writing to vent my emotions good or bad. It's a talent that I really believe God gave me. Right now I'm bouncing around on stuff, so on with it._

Alice looked through her bag trying to find the latest from her Grandpapa Hawkeye. She had received it yesterday but hadn't been able to read due to more surgery. They had cared for eight men in a period of 10 hours.

The letter fell out on to the cold concrete floor. Wet season was in full swing and it had left everything drenched if it wasn't picked up off the floor. But this was a lucky chance that the concrete was not flooded out. Alice retrieved the letter and tore the envelope open to read the letter.

_Dear Alice,_

_Your last letter was very difficult to read. It brought back a lot of forgotten emotions. Many of those were a sense of utter loneliness. Sidney used to say that the loneliness of suicidal humans are some of the most complicated feelings of all. And understanding those emotions from your point of view is even more difficult._

_I have prayed that the young man you are referring to is making a good recovery with the proper help. I would appreciate an update on him. There is no need to mention names. Just tell me how he is doing._

_As for me, I am fine. Spoony and the pups are doing well. They grow up quickly just like you did. Please forgive all of the things I said in the past. Alice, you are doing very brave work though it is not something I would care to do. Everyone misses you here._

_The folks at Walmart told me to say hi to their best former employee. You really know how to make a huge impact that lasts for years. I suppose everyone in Crabapple Cove knows the legend of Alice Pierce M.D. _

_My years in Korea have taught me many lessons. One of the most important is that sometimes you have let it go. Whatever "it" is at the time, I'm sure you will understand. Letting go is very hard. It won't happen over night. But for now, stand tall in life. There is no greater gift than life and you only have one shot at it. Don't waste it! Breathe deeply and move forward. God will sustain you if you ask for it. I promise that._

_You must be getting tired. I hope to hear from you soon Ally. I love you with my all heart's content. _

_Missing you,_

_Grandpapa Hawkeye_

It was a very meaningful letter in the end. Grandpapa Hawkeye was right about life. Alice knew she could sleep soundly with his words tucked under the pillow.


	7. The Challenge of Boredom

Disclaimer: I don't own MASH. That's all I have to say, right?

A/N I'm really happy with the pickup in reviewing. I would have updated sooner but I've been really busy with school. CSH is pronounced as "cash" and is the modern version of a MASH. So you can see how I relate Alice to Hawkeye.

The letter lay on the coffee table opened but unread. Hawkeye feared what was inside. For the first time he saw a small thumbprint on the corner of the letter. It was printed in blood for sure. Alice probably had no intention of leaving the blood there but with her work it would be inevitable no matter how clean you are. In a CSH unit you get blood everywhere. Things stay clean but nothing is perfect. He finally picked up the letter to read it.

_Dear Grandpapa,_

_Life here continues on as if nothing happens. I've been bored stiff for the last three days. It's been a miracle that we've not been given any casualties. Everyone is always hoping for a break but when you finally get that break it drives you crazy. Breaks are so uncommon that to us they shouldn't exist. Am I really that insane that I have a hard time taking a "forced vacation?" Paranoia is running rampant._

_Please tell me that you felt the same way I do right about now. Nothing is everything. We just keep to ourselves a lot. Iraqis come in everyday asking for help with some health problem or another. And yet we fear that maybe one day it will be a suicide bomber. Maggie prays about it every night in her sleep. Linda prays about it too. _

_Doc Wexstan's wife was killed in a wreck last week back in Kentucky. So he's home making the last arrangements for the funeral and his kids. Wexstan has a 3-year-old girl name Mandy and a set of 6 months old triplet boys. Their names are Andrew, Brady, and Conrad. Yup, ABC in order. It's a pity those kids won't know their mama. For Wexstan, the pain of war is all at home and not here. Not quite the norm I'd say. _

_I had better go. Oh, don't worry about the blood on the letter. I just got a paper cut. Sorry, but there was no sense in wasting my rationed stationary. _

_I love you Grandpapa. Tell that to Grandmamma and my brothers too. Hope to see you in the future._

_With all my heart,_

_Ally_

Hawkeye's mind drifted to his days of boredom and then onto the night of that infamous car wreck. It was the night that his son and daughter-in-law died leaving him with the responsibility of raising his grandkids. What a life it had been. The house was extremely quiet.


	8. A Not so Happy Christmas

**_Disclaimer: Haven't I said I don't own MASH enough times? So well, I don't own it._**

**A/N: I haven't updated in a very long time. I apologize again. But my school life is crazy. I have to take a human relations class this year and it's a pain. But I'm still alive. Please R/R for me. It would make me feel happier. Merry Christmas!  
**

It was almost Christmas. Packages were starting to flow in to compound as the excitement grew. Alice was anticipating a letter and some other items from her grandparents and brothers.

Today was her lucky day; her package had come. She was crying to say the least. For eight months now, she had been here. The separation was terrible and her greatest wish was to spend Christmas at home with her family. Her only connection was through letters.

_Dear Ally,_

_It's been a very long time since I last wrote. I'm sorry. We miss you a lot. You're probably just getting my letter now in December. It takes so long for mail to get there and back. I know the wait can be miserable._

_I hope you've been good. The boredom in a lack of casualties is good but it can be stressful when you're not doing anything. That is an oxymoron when you think about it. In war, you have to stay busy or life just makes you crazy. You already know that though. _

_Grandmamma and I are planning to spend Christmas with BJ and Peg. It helps to spend time with those that understand your pain. BJ keeps in contact a lot and asks how you are. I always tell him that you're hanging on for what you can. I hope that's very true._

_There is nothing I wouldn't do to have you home for even just an hour. It's so hard having you gone. I worry everyday. Don't tell me not to worry. It wouldn't do you any good. I would worry anyways._

_Heaven help us all Ally. I don't what we would do without you. Heck, I don't know what the world would do without you. You've touched a lot of lives. _

_We miss lots. Be good. Have the merriest Christmas that is possible for you. Also, have a happy New Year. I can't wait to have you home._

_Sincerely,_

_Grandpapa Hawkeye_

Alice finished the letter as more tears streamed down her face. It was hard not spending Christmas with them. But she would live and stand tall. Now it was on to her next mission, have a fudge eating contest with herself. Grandmamma made the best chocolate fudge.


	9. Fatally Confused

**Disclaimer: I never owned MASH and never will.**

**A/N – I am dedicating this chapter to the memory of my dear friend Dawn and baby Wesley who died in a car wreck today. You were the best Dawn. I couldn't find a more understanding and patient friend than you. For Wesley, you were a quiet baby. There are few babies who stayed as calm and happy like you little man. I'll meet you both in heaven. Rest in peace.**

Hawkeye searched the mail again. It had become his daily ritual. There was no way he wanted to miss a letter from his granddaughter. He would strangle himself silly if he ever found out that one of her letters landed in the trash. That would be enough to go crazy over. It was his luck today that a new letter had just arrived.

He stared at the envelope for a while. He could never expect what kind of news she would have. Would it be good or bad? Sad or happy? Oh well, there was no use in waiting so he opened the letter.

_Dear Grandpapa Hawkeye,_

_Thank you for your Christmas wishes. May I extend them belated along with a happy New Year? It would make me feel better._

_Do you remember me writing you about Doc Wexstan? He came back to us. If my memory serves me right, he said it had something to do with duty. There was simply no way he could abandon his job over here. Wexstan admits that he could have simply left the Army, but he says that path would be the easy way out. He decided to leave the kids with his sister. She said she would care for them until our CSH comes home._

_In other news, I'm doing okay besides hurting for Wexstan. We got more casualties so I'm busy again. That's not a good thing and yet it gives me something to do. Is that right?_

_Sometimes, I just don't know how to feel. This whole hellhole is a whirlwind of emotions. One minute you're bored with no casualties and the next you're running around like a chicken with it's head cut off stressed because of casualties. At Christmas, you hurt 'cause you're away from home but are happy because you have friends here and at least it is Christmas. _

_Nothing is ever right. The world is just crazy. You never know what to expect. _

_I love you Grandpapa._

_ Truly Homesick,_

_  
Ally_

Hawkeye lifted his eyes from the paper to see the beautiful Maine landscape peeking through the living room window. The sun was setting. He could see the casting of rays of oranges, yellows, pinks, and purple. It was a God-given sight. In his mind he imagined the stresses of Korea and of his granddaughter in Iraq.

He thought of the lives lost in both wars. Tragedy fills the world, this he knew. No matter what we do, we will all die. Some die with more honor than others. How many times had he witnessed death? He couldn't count them all. War changes the world. But how do we use the change? In the end he had one thought: A hero doesn't seek to be great; a hero seeks to serve.

**  
A/N - I hope you liked this. I'm venting grief right now. R/R will be greatly appreciated. **


	10. Get Me Off My Feet

**Disclaimer: I don't own MASH, enough said.**

**A/N – Wow, I updated. I better let you read so then you can review, pretty please.**

Her feet ached. She could only wish that very soon her feet would find themselves lying on her cot. A human being can only take so much before every attempt to ignore pain becomes useless. At this moment, Alice couldn't ignore it anymore. 15 minutes 'till the end of her shift.

Aching feet. Ten minutes…

Feet aching more. Nine minutes…

Still aching and still seven minutes to go…

Six minutes…

Three minutes…

Ten seconds…

Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one… Finished. Her feet felt like they were on fire.

Alice Pierce collapsed on her cot with nothing but sound relief to be off her sore and aching feet. She pulled an already opened letter from underneath her pillow that she had received last week. This must be the forty-seventh time she had read it and rereading it wouldn't hurt.

_My Dearest Ally,_

_When do you come home? Honestly, I think everyone gets more paranoid as each day passes. We don't just miss you; we are obsessively awaiting your return. Please tell us if you can. I think the whole gang's a little desperate to hear._

_Your news about Wexstan is both surprising and unsurprising. Many soldiers feel they have a sense of duty to finish what they started over there. At the same time, I don't think I could have done what he did. Maybe I'm a chicken, but I can't imagine going back. I so desperately wanted out of Korea, I never would have looked back. That's the difference between him and I. Still, I greatly respect him for his decision. It takes a lot of guts to voluntarily go back to war. For that, I can say he is truly honorable._

_I sold Spoony's puppies. It was time for them to go to new homes. I have the money in your bank account for when you come home. Poor Spoony seemed so depressed afterwards and they say animals don't have feelings. I'm not so sure if that's right._

_Your Grandmama has taken up knitting again. Let's just hope her sweater stays a sweater this time. We have enough knitted blankets as it is. I just don't understand why every sock, sweater, scarf, mitten, and washcloth somehow turns into a blanket. Do you know why?_

_I'm doing the best I can with the practice here at home. But I think I might follow Charles's advice and retire finally. It's time to let go. Hey, I might actually have time to golf now._

_Keep looking up' when the going gets tough. God bless._

_Love,_

_Grandpapa Hawkeye_

One of Alice's dearest friends in the CSH looked at her still form smiling. Maggie carefully placed the worn letter in its envelope and put it under the pillow before covering Alice as she slept. The smiled faded as Maggie remembered her own aching feet. Time to take a snooze too.


	11. Answering Without an Answer

**Disclaimer: Don't own MASH or anything else to do with MASH. Please just let me play in the sandbox with them.**

**A/N – The topic of God… None of us really know what happened to Hawkeye. I'm taking artistic license with him. I've based his personality after the war on my grandpa, Lewis Willis, who served and was injured in the Korean War. He saw the real MASH units back then. His faith in God didn't come until after Korea. Sadly, the only info I have is from his from his writings, military record, and photos. He died 10 years before I was born in a train wreck.**

**Sylvia – I've spent months contemplating what you wrote in your review. I believe in God and Jesus Christ as my Savior. The mistake most people make is forgetting the other half of Good vs. Evil. A better way to look at it is God vs. Satan. We blame both sides of the conflict on God. Yet we forget about Satan and I am ashamed of myself in that. In Genesis chapter 3 we read of the fall of man. God did not tempt Eve. Satan did. Eve chose to sin. Adam followed. Humankind brought wrong into the world. God did not. From our own ignorance, bad things happen. And there is no such thing as a good person. My reasoning is found in Romans 3:23 – "For all have sinned and come short of the glory of God." No one is perfect and sin is that consequence. Thankfully, I believe and find peace in knowing that God is going to put an end to this. But he waits for us because "The Lord is not slow in keeping his promise, as some understand slowness. He is patient with you, not wanting anyone to perish, but everyone to come to repentance. (2 Peter 3:9) " This is what I look forward to: "And I heard a loud voice from the throne saying, 'Now the dwelling of God is with men, and he will live with them. They will be his people, and God himself will be with them and be their God. He will wipe every tear from their eyes. There will be no more death or mourning or crying or pain, for the old order of things has passed away. (Revelation 21:3)" For I believe there will come a time when there will be no more hunger, pain, AIDS, suffering, and sin ever again.**

_Forgive me if you were annoyed, but I felt compelled to write an answer and I have written what I have written._

Mr. Graham, the mail carrier for the Pierce family, happily looked at the stack of mail he was about to deliver. On top was a new letter from Hawkeye Pierce's granddaughter. Today he would deliver the mail face-to-face. He steadily rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. Sure enough, Hawkeye came bounding to the door revealing a confident retired surgeon with twinkling eyes. Graham knew that Hawkeye expected him carrying a precious letter waiting to be ripped open. This was his day to please the retired doc.

Hawkeye thanked the mail carrier and gleefully snatched the letters from him. The first thing he saw in bright lettering on the top letter was his name, Benjamin Pierce, in Ally's handwriting. Who could wait to open that letter? Certainly not him. Cautiously opening the envelope to prevent any damage to the letter, he excitedly waited for the familiar name he had always heard Alice call him. He began to read:

_Dear Grandpapa Hawkeye,_

_I am unfortunately unable to give you a specific date for my return. We haven't been told anything except that our tour should be ending in three months. I often find it frustrating not knowing when I can return stateside. But there is also a sadness in leaving these people. They are kind and considerate to us in general. The Iraqis never asked for this war. But they look forward to the day when they are completely free, the insurgents gone, and finally able to stand on their own. Until that day, I will take my post and do anything necessary to help the sick and wounded here regardless._

_On another note, thank you for caring for Spoony. She is a most precious dog to me. I would be lost without her. That's not meant to diminish you. You and Grandmama are most precious to me. I can't imagine a life without you. It would be too far different from what I have had._

_I received a letter from Igor the other day. You have to love that man. He gave me some very interesting recipes that always called for canned milk. Could you possibly explain that to me? How many different creamed things did you eat? Perhaps I don't want to know. You decide, ok._

_Do not forget that I love you. I will come home. Until then Grandpapa, I say goodbye. _

_Your Granddaughter,_

_Ally_

It was a promise to him. She would come home. And he was damn well going to make sure it happened. The tears flowed.


	12. A sMASHed Crazy Genius Pierce Family

Disclaimer: Don't MASH and never will!

**A/N- This chapter may be a little out there but I'm angry. To get rid of the anger I am writing another chapter and giving you all an update for Mr. Oliver Burkemann's stupidity. You also get some backstory finally. Oh and please review by clicking the little purple button at the bottom of the page. This chapter is longer than most for this story.**

Alice Pierce crossed another day off her calendar. There was still more time left on her tour and there was a high chance she would be coming back again. This was actually her second stint in Iraq and that hadn't accounted for the time spent in Bosnia or Afghanistan either. She had joined the army at an early age.

As a child Ally had been pure genius. It wasn't her fault. Her mother was a lawyer and her father had been a high school math teacher. That was only the beginning of her smarts, considering her father's parents respectably had been a doctor and a nurse. Her mother's parents had both been engineers. Then it all came down to one car accident. It had left 18 month old Alice and six month old twins Albert and Dominic Pierce orphaned. Grandpapa Hawkeye and Grandmamma had taken them in. Very quickly, it became apparent that Ally was no ordinary child and so she had required extra education to keep from being bored. The twins turned out the same. Graduating from med school so young had been challenging. How many hospitals would legitimately believe she was a real doctor with an MD?

Following a good lead, she turned to the US Army. They had gladly accepted her for all her education and worth. Through them, she became a trauma surgeon specialized in head wounds. The army had also given her a social structure she badly needed. It's awkward being the one kid out with all the brains. Here, she learned discipline, order, competition, and finally understood and knew how to play football.

For all her grandparents hard work in raising her, she ended up in the same situation. But today would be happy, the mail had come, and in it was a letter from home.

_Dear Ally,_

_You can only imagine how much we miss you. At least now I have an approximate timetable to start a countdown on. I hope with everything that your tour is not extended this go round. So three months it is? We'll just have to survive then._

_Three months is actually somewhat good news. At least then you can be home for Albert's graduation. Your brother_ _just got yet another Ph.D. I'm beginning to think it's a syndrome in this family. Albert's excited in getting Ph.D. # 4, this time in English! At least Dominic was content with his two in Physics and Criminal Justice. Tell me again, how does one get two degrees that so obviously clash? And how did I ever spawn a family of too highly intelligent offspring? I suppose I shall never know. It must have something to do with your mother's family._

_On another note, we just held the annual MASH 4077 reunion. Everybody was showing off their kids, grandkids, and asking Potter to tell more stories 'bout the big war. His ability to outlive us all is another question I'd like answered. This year we were without another face, it being Sidney. But such is life, we all die at some point, young or old._

_In your last letter you mentioned creamed-recipes. You really don't want to know the answer to that. It was more than disgusting. It was just plain wrong. In the end it was mostly due to a lack of water. Here's a tip though, I wouldn't ever try creamed liver._

_Your MREs are better than that. And that my dear, is saying something._

_The gang says hi from the states. BJ became a great grandpa recently. I have yet to have that happen but please don't be in a hurry. I really don't know if I want to have to walk you down the aisle._

_We all love you Alice. That's one thing you can always count on._

_Love,_

_Grandpapa Hawkeye_

She smiled at the letter. Many suspicions were true and she could imagine how creamed liver would taste worse than MREs. Then again, she was crazy because she actually liked that bizarre standard army food. As for Albert, he was crazy too. Her little brother loved languages. He already held doctorates in French, Classical languages, and German. But he was loveable and was engaged to a sane law student. Dominic worked for NASA. He was unique, a bachelor, and totally ready to take over the White House as soon as he married. Her brother had explained it simply as being very un-American not to have/had a wife as President and not too traditional either. Besides, he wouldn't really have time to be First Lady _and _Mr. President.

Sighing, she reread the letter. This one really hit it hard. She missed Grandmama, Grandpapa, and her brothers. Where would she be without her family of geniuses? And what would it have been like if her parents had lived to see her now?


	13. End of the Freakshow

Disclaimer: I don't own it or the headaches that come with being rich. So no MASH ownership for me.

A/N – It's the end of the line folks. And I'm sorry for it too. I love this story. It's been great reading all the reviews and thank you for all your kind words. Who knows? I might do a sequel about Alice's brothers. Maybe Dominic gets married and takes over the White House. At this point I don't know and maybe you could give some feedback on that.

Hawkeye's brain was muddled. He had received that latest letter from his granddaughter this morning. She had offered good news and bad news in the same few paragraphs. He scratched his head in wonderment while reading the letter again.

_Dear Grandpapa,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. Things have not been so well over here. I'm sure you've heard it enough in the news._ _Saddam's trial did not make anything any easier for us. Casualties come in every day. Sometimes they increase and other times they decrease. The stories I hear are heart wrenching. I have plenty of my own. _

_Grandpapa, I have news. I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is I might be coming home a little early. Events have played out that instead of being among the later transports home I may be among the first. I don't know all the details but that should be enough to satiate you._

_The bad news is that Maggie Payne isn't going to make it home. I know Grandmamma admired her for all it was worth. She was a very good friend. It's really hard to talk about. Gotta go. Casualties coming in._

_I'm back. I decided to finish this letter after all. Maggie went to help another CSH unit down south. She was sent in a convoy. I don't know why. To make this sad story short, they were ambushed and hit with an IED and rocket propelled grenade. Maggie's humvee was toast. Yet one girl made it out. She was lucky escaping with a concussion and nasty gashes on her back and face. Nothing that won't heal. I called Maggie's family. I figured it might be considerate for them to know she went quick and didn't suffer. Hopefully, you will be willing to consider going to her funeral. Tell Grandmamma and give her the comfort she'll need. Mrs. Payne said she'd call when she had details._

_I love you._

_Ally_

Hawkeye called his wife to the room and told her all the details. He held his wife as she cried. That same afternoon they got a call from Maggie's parents telling them that the funeral was to be held the next Tuesday in D.C. where they would bury her at Arlington. Hawkeye gave his word that they would be there.

Tuesday came and plenty of tears were shed for a life cut short. The 21-gun salute and crying were the only sounds that permeated the air. It was quiet and cold. Circumstances could only remind you of war and death.

Two weeks after Maggie's funeral Margaret received a note postmarked from D.C. It was another letter from Ally. Margaret shook her head surprised. Most times her granddaughter sent letters to her husband, Hawkeye, who then passed the news on to the rest of the family.

_Dear Grandmamma,_

_I wrote you because I don't want Grandpapa going crazy. I did get home early though not quite the way I expected. I am at Walter Reed as a patient. I asked for you not to know sooner because I thought it would be better for me to tell you myself. Don't worry. I'll be fine._

_I got caught in a suicide bomb attack in Baghdad. I was thrown back and broke my legs, right arm, two ribs, got a nasty concussion and had to have my throat stitched up. My carotid artery ripped open. I have some surgery on my left leg and then I will be able to come home probably next week. Reassure Grandpapa that I'm fine._

_Alice_

Margaret snatched her husband and made the drive to Walter Reed. They found Alice laying up in bed reading _Reader's Digest_. She hadn't heard them come in.

"What were you thinking," Hawkeye roared.

"I'm fine. With a little bit of time I will recover. They're not discharging me. As a matter of fact I will soon be working here. There is no more deploying me unless I go to Germany. Just think that I can visit you more." Alice replied.

"I take it that you are ok with this?" Her grandmother asked.

"Yes grandmamma. No more Iraq or Afghanistan."

"I just wish they would fix this stupid war. It's not worth anything…" Hawkeye grumbled on in a rant.

"I get it," Alice said interrupting her grandfather, "if we stay we are criticized. If we leave we will be criticized as well. They'll say things like why didn't you finish what you started. Why did you let Iraq go bad and descend into chaos?"

Hawkeye groaned. 'Not another lecture,' he thought.

"We," Alice motioned, "as in the US are screwed. No matter what we do, we will face problems. So we just have to deal with it and let things play out. I don't care how it's done but what is important is that we win and overcome. Now you can moan and groan grandpapa."

"We love you Alice. Don't forget that. You're grandfather is just being impossible like usual."

"I won't."

Margaret and Hawkeye stayed until they watched their granddaughter's eyelids close into a deep sleep. They would have enough time with her later. It was a relief to have her home though not exactly quite the way they wished it. At least she was safe and alive. They couldn't say the same for Maggie Payne and her family. David 'Doc' Wexstan had lost his wife to a car crash at home.

Margaret looked out the window as her husband drove them to their hotel. The sky was gray and bleak. But she knew tomorrow the sun would shine. Life was going to be okay after she made all the phone calls to the 4077 gang.

The End


End file.
